<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Georgie by prettygeorgie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448395">Georgie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie'>prettygeorgie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a sercet, he likes cross dressing and is scared of anyone finding out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eyeliner And An Dress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have always loved the idea of George wearing female clothes and decided to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George remembers that one night that he and the lads when out to a fancy dress party. Those outfits, they all looked silly, oh so John would say but George felt a sense of pride as he wore a dress, sure there were a few dirty jokes.</p><p>But George absolutely loved it, he was dressed as sleeping beauty. He wasn't into princesses but he had met a young fan, a little girl who was dressed as sleeping beauty and that's where George got the idea.</p><p>George had even watched Sleeping Beauty, it was on a day where Ringo was out and George had the whole apartment to himself. He really wanted to study Sleeping Beauty and get a feel for the character he would be dressing up as.</p><p>On the night of the party, Ringo just happened to be dressed up as a prince, George never had any idea that Ringo was going to be dressed as a prince. </p><p>But it was quite a suprise and George felt a little awkward, especially when John kept on making jokes about George falling asleep and Ringo needing to kiss him awake. George couldn't see how it would be funny, in fact George wouldn't mind being able to fall asleep, only for Ringo's beautifully plump lips to wake him up.</p><p>Ringo looked very cute that night, he had told George that he had made the costume himself with help from his mother. He looked like a sweet prince, a crown and a sword, that night George fantasize about Ringo riding a horse and rescuing George from a tower.</p><p>Oh boy, sometimes George just has to roll his eyes at some of those fantasies he has had about Ringo. But at least Ringo has never found out about those fantasies, he would freak out for sure.</p><p>But would Ringo freak out about this? George wanting to wear dresses, well no one knows about this and no one needs to know.</p><p>George sat down in front of a vanity mirror, in front of him was nail polish, pink lipstick and eyeliner. This was completely new to George, as he would usually go for treatments, having a facial and getting his nails done, though never asking for any make up to be done.</p><p>George picked up, the lipstick, swirling it around his thin lips, the colour was really nice and looked pretty with his dark brown eyes. George closed his mouth and moved his lips, spreading the lipstick to his inner lips, with a pop of his lips, George smiled at himself.</p><p>Now, the eyeliner seem tricky but George has seen Pattie do her eyeliner plenty of times, it couldn't be that hard. Though George couldn't ask Pattie, how she does it because that would be strange. </p><p>George gently held the eyeliner underneath his eye, drawing an line, at first it seem to be going okay, George wanted to create an smoky eye look. </p><p>After successfully getting the first eye done right, George when onto the second eye. But he got halfway though and his hand did a sudden movement, "shit" George put down the eyeliner in annoyance.</p><p>He got some wipes and got rid of the eyeliner, George was very upset that the eyeliner didn't go to plan. But it was his first time trying it and he just needs to keep on practicing.</p><p>George then put on his dress, it wasn't anything fancy just an causal dress, it was light blue and sleeveless. It was tight fitting, uncomfortable and the style didn't seem to look right.</p><p>George pulled out another dress, picking it up, it was an green dress, a lot shorter then the dress he wore before. It was a few inches above George's knees and that's when George got the idea to wear stockings with it.</p><p>George did a little twirl, feeling absolutely beauiful, if only he didn't have to hide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is attacked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few years since George had started cross dressing, since then he has grown his hair out. George blushed his long and silky hair, his hair when all the way down to his nipples, the one thing George had noticed was that Ringo had a thing for his hair. Ringo always seem to find any excuse he can just to run his fingers though George's hair, always careful not to let his rings get stuck in the hair.</p><p>George looked at the dress that was on his bed, it was a beautiful dark purple dress, which George had made himself. It was the first dress he had ever created and he wanted this one to be spacial because he planned on showing Ringo, only two days and Ringo would be over for dinner and George couldn't wait. George was a little nervous, wondering what Ringo's reaction would be, but he didn't want to hide this side of himself from Ringo.</p><p>The night of the dinner approached and George spent most of the day, planning and decorating. George had wore his dress all day just to get a feel for it, he had also done his make up too, purple eye shadow, and he had finally got the smoky eye look right, red lipstick just to leave a kiss mark on the white collar of Ringo's shirt, George smirk to himself at that thought.</p><p>George lit candles up on the table, he was wondering why Ringo was so late, the phone started to ring and George when to answer it, "hello" "George, I'm on my way but I'm stuck in traffic" "That's okay Ringo, I thought you weren't coming" "What, no, I could never miss out on having dinner with you" George just blushed and bit his lips, "And I could never miss out on having dinner with you either" "I'll be there soon, I promise" "Ringo" "Yes George?" "I love you" "I love you too" George smiled and put down the phone, with Ringo being late, this gave George the chance to work on what he was going to say to Ringo.</p><p>It had been, an half an hour and George heard a knock at the door, George panicked a little but managed to calm down, this was it, the moment he shows Ringo, his secret side, the part of him that he has always wanted to to show Ringo. However when George opened the door, it wasn't Ringo but someone else, an tall man with huge muscles "Hello... can I help you?" the man didn't say anything to George, he just stood there, staring at George, "Wow, you looked sexy in that purple dress" The man spoke looking up and down George's body, "Excuse me, I'm expecting someone and I..." George stopped as the man walked right into the room, "Someone, you mean a boyfriend..." "Okay if you don't leave..." the man got closer to George, pulling him in closer, the man placed one hand underneath George's dress and the other hand on George's crotch, "What are you doing?" George felt fearful, he tried to move but it was no use, the other man was much too strong.</p><p>George shut his eyes tight in disgust, he could feel the hand underneath his dress, touch his nipple, "George, you are..." the man stopped and smelled George's hair, before burying his nose completely in George's hair, "You know what I would like to do to you" George swallowed nervously, his breathing getting heavy, the only words he managed to get out were "please" the man pushed George into the table, holding the back of George's head into the table. </p><p>"Please... please don't hurt me, if... you want anything, I can do that" "I only want one thing" the man lifted George's dress up, "Oh... please, I beg you" George cried, "I have been watching you, George" the man let his hand off George's head, his hands getting ready to slip down George's panties, but before he could do that, George used the high heel of his shoe and kick the man in the knees, "SHIT..." the man almost fell back.</p><p>George grabbed a knife and held it in front of himself, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" "Wow, your boyfriend is lucky, not only do you dress as a woman, your also crazy" "Did you not hear me? I said... get out" George couldn't believe this man, he stood there with an evil grin on his face, George stood a step forward, wanting to scare him off, only for the man to grab George by his wrist and throw him to the floor. George looked up at the man, the look in his eyes send chills down George's spine, George try to get up only for the man to grab him by his ankles and pull him closer.</p><p>The man took George's shoes, before crawling in between George's legs, "no... no... please" the man looked into George's tear filled eyes, "Don't hurt me" George cried, but the man didn't give up and what would come next, would be George's worse nightmare. George awoke, not realizing that he must off passed out, due to all the fear that was running though his body, George just laid on the floor, unable to move, feeling completely numb, his dress had been torn to bits, he looked into the eyes of his attacker, "Wow, you were incredible" George didn't say anything as he started to shake, "Oh don't pretend that you didn't like that" George looked up at him, "It was rape, I didn't want it" the man gave George an sinister smile before leaving the house. </p><p>George got up and locked the doors, before rushing up stairs, George took off, what was left off his dress, crying uncontrollably, he turned the shower on, not caring about the temperature, he felt so dirty, that man's scent was all over him, and the pain, George was in, was horrible, the sex was so painful. George frantically rub his hands all over his body, he turned the shower off and when to his bed, placing his hands on the bed, George looked at the bedside mirror, to see the eyeliner running down his face, and the lipstick that had smudge, "I'm ugly" George's tears started again, and he felt into the bed, tears soaking the pillows.</p><p>Ringo had arrived, the door was locked which was strange considering George knew he was coming, Ringo did have his own pair of keys, upon entering, George was nowhere to be seen, "George" Ringo waited but heard no response, he heard loud cries coming from upstairs, "GEORGIE" Ringo ran up the stairs, entering George's bedroom, he noticed George was laying naked on his bed, "Ringo... Ringo" "George, what has happened to you" George didn't say anything to Ringo, as he rested his head against Ringo's chest, Ringo wrapped his arms around George and put him closer, still confused by what was happening.</p><p>"I was raped" George cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burn It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is traumatized by what has happened to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George awoke in a hospital room, still in immense pain over what has happened, he turned his head to see Ringo talking to a doctor outside of the room. Ringo stood there in absolute horror, hearing the words that George was brutally rape. Ringo felt sick when the doctor told that they found the semen of the rapist inside of George, he felt like just hitting something, who could this? what kind of person could this to someone as beautiful as George? Ringo's blood was boiling at this point, maybe if he had left the studio an hour earlier, he wouldn't off been caught in traffic and George would never off been hurt, Ringo blamed himself.</p><p>Ringo entered George's room, sitting on the edge of the bed, he held George's hand and stare deeply into George's eyes, Ringo tried to remain strong but he couldn't as tears started to come out, Ringo hated this. Trying to find the strength to talk again, Ringo calmed down, "George, this is all my fault, if I wasn't late" "No, Richard, no... don't say that... this isn't you fault... none of it is" "That man, how could he do that to you... my sweet, precious Georgie" Ringo wipe away the tears that were coming out of George's eyes, "I promise you, I won't rest until I find out, who has done this to you" "Ringo, don't put yourself in any danger" "Yes the detectives are helping but this is personally and I own it to you, to find out who did this" Ringo came in closer and cuddled George, "I won't let this evil man take anything away from you" Ringo then kissed George on his forehead.</p><p>Months had passed since the attack and still there was nothing, no one has any idea as to who would off done this to George, it only frustrated Ringo more. Meanwhile George was attending therapy, he didn't feel that it helped him at all, fear was all George felt all the time, "what if the man comes back?" What if he is watching and waiting" George didn't live with Ringo, but his boyfriend wanted to move in, George shouldn't be alone, George was a little uneasy about Ringo moving in, which he couldn't understand why, it was his boyfriend after all.</p><p>Ringo came in, with two suitcases filled with his stuff, after that they spent the rest of the day on the couch, it wasn't unusual for George to be quiet but he was very quiet and Ringo asked him, if he was okay? and George would always reply with a rather weak, "I'm fine" which Ringo could tell that George was lying to him, and this when on for weeks.</p><p>It did feel good to finally kiss after so long, for the first few weeks, George didn't want Ringo to touch or kiss him. Ringo gently kissed George, just a quick peck, George smiled lightly and Ringo when in, deeply pushing his tongue into George's welcoming month. George closed his eyes, he was in heaven, Ringo's beautiful plump lips were bringing life back to him, for some reason George pulled away, "You okay?" Ringo asked, "Yeah, just needed to catch my breathe" George slightly giggled, Ringo nodded and when back in him, but a horrible feeling was coming over George, the rapist kissed him too, George then pushed Ringo away from him.</p><p>The two did stare at each other, Ringo observe that George's breathing got heavy, "I'm sorry Ringo but I can't do it" George's eyes filled with tears, remembering that kiss they just shared, why is he even thinking off his rapist, the two kisses were so different, Ringo kissed him in a pure and loving way, while the rapist kissed him in a lustful and dirty way, that man, George could still feel him, those lips and hands and whenever Ringo would touch him, those flashbacks would start.</p><p>George rushed out of the room, walking down the stairs, Ringo followed him, "Georgie, wait" George stopped, he turned around and looked Ringo's in the eyes, Georgie?... it was all coming back to George now, the rapist called him, Georgie too. Ringo got closer to him, "Georgie, tell me what happened?" George still stood there unable to say a word, "Did you miss me Georgie?" the words of the rapist echoed though George's mind, "OH SHUT UP... SHUT UP, STOP CALLING ME GEORGIE" George yelled and slapped Ringo in the face, Ringo felt back and George calm down, realizing what he had done, no... did he really just do that, did he just hit the man he loves more then anything.</p><p>Ringo stood back up, "Ringo... I'm so sorry... it's not you... it's him..." George broke down in tears and Ringo wanted to bring him in for a hug but decided not too, noticing how George was keeping his distance, "Please... don't ever call me Georgie again" "It's because he called you that, didn't he?" George nodded, Ringo was about to touch George's cheek until George took a step back, "Please... don't touch me either, no kisses..." Ringo's heart broke at that, he couldn't touch or kiss his George anymore.</p><p>George walked over to the door, opening it, "I know it's not your fault and you just want to love me, but how could you love me, when I don't even love myself" "I can help you George, don't shut my out, I want to help you, overcome all of this, I don't want him to win" Ringo walked over to George, "I need to be alone for awhile, please leave me alone" Ringo took a deep breath, "I don't want to leave you like this, but I need to respect your wishes, if me touching you is doing you harm then I'll let you go because I love you and I won't even stop being there for you" "Ringo... I love you so... so much and I'm sorry" Ringo gave George a weak smile before going upstairs.</p><p>Ringo came downstairs, with his bags, he slowly made his way out. George noticed that Ringo was wearing his dark shades and he wonder if Ringo was hiding his tears, no words were spoken between the two as Ringo made his way out, George was soon to hear Ringo's car driving off into the distance. George got underneath the shower, he didn't really need a shower but he just sat on the ground, allowing the water to hit him, he buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry Ringo..." he whispered to himself. When George came out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around himself, looking at himself though the mirror, he ran his fingers though his long hair, remembering how his attacker pull his hair in a sadistic manner, the way he laughed and how George begged him to stop.</p><p>George got a pair of scissors in his hands, and started cutting his hair, "This is what you took from me..." George spoke as he continue to cut his hair, "This is what you did..." George stopped and noticed that over half of his hair had been cut off, throwing the scissors into the sink, George cried at all the hair that now was on the ground, the anger that was boiling up inside of George as he got all his dresses out of the closet. George stood there, looking at each dress, before picking up his purple dress and remembering the rapist who torn it off, "I HATE YOU" George yelled as he torn the purple dress apart, "I HATE YOU... SO MUCH" George felt to the floor in tears, with the torn purple dress still in his hands, he just cried and cried until his eyes when bloodshot.</p><p>Picking up all the dresses, all that was running though George's mind were the words of the rapist, calling George horrible names for wearing them, saying how no one will ever accept him. In anger George torn all the dresses up and threw to the side, "I can't... I'm not wearing dresses ever again" George tried to convinced himself that everything that had happened was his fault and that his cross dressing was the cause of the attack, "I don't need them" George laid on the floor, closing his eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to be Georgie ever again"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To Have You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George adopts an daughter who helps him to heal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1988, and so many years had passed since George's rape but he didn't fear his attacker anymore. George remembers it like it was yesterday, his attacker broke into his home, but George wasn't alone, as Ringo was there. Ringo chased after the attacker, "no one touches the love of my life" before knocking the attacker out. George couldn't stop hugging and kissing Ringo, the way he stood up for George and brought the attacker down. And just like that, the police were called and the attacker was taken away, tears filled both George and Ringo's eyes, "he can't hurt you anymore" Ringo kissed me and I kissed him back, it was our first real kiss in years.</p><p>George knew Ringo was right, the attacker couldn't hurt him anymore. George didn't have to live in fear wondering if it was ever going to happen again. But the emotional pain will always be there, Ringo knows that and maybe that is why their still not together.</p><p>Because a part of George was still trying to heal, George wanted that, he wanted to heal. That evil man took too much away from him, he took George's love, confidence, the man of his dreams and he took Georgie away, the part of George that made him who he is.</p><p>From all that pain, George gained something special, an little girl he adopted called Kelly. An angel who taught George how to love and trust again, she was only four years old but had the biggest heart, she brought comfort to George's lonely world.</p><p>Some nights they would watch movies together, a lot of princess movies and it was Kelly, who helped George wear dresses again. </p><p>They would both dress up as princesses, Kelly loved picking out what princess George was going to dress up as, "Sleeping beauty, daddy" George nodded and smiled at her, going off to his bedroom to change into it.</p><p>George stepped out of the room, Kelly smiled as George twirled around in the dress. Kelly got out her toy camera pretending to take photos of George who was posing.</p><p>That night George laid in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Ringo, he wanted him, he wanted Ringo back in his life again.</p><p>George loved Ringo with all his heart, he wanted Ringo to touch and kiss him again, he misses those thick lips and big hands. Just then little Kelly came into the room "What's wrong sweetheart?" "Daddy, I was thinking of Ringo" Kelly jumped into George's arms, "you were?" "Do you love him?" Kelly asked, "Well... I..."  George bit his lip, "Is he your prince charming?" "He is" George took a deep breath, "You two should kiss" " You think so?" Kelly looked into George's eyes, "A true love's kiss" she smiled and George smiled back at her.</p><p>The next day, George was up early making breakfast, he had band rehearsal to go too, Kelly sat on the couch playing with her dolls, "Morning sweetheart" "Morning daddy, are those pancakes?" "Sure are, now eat up, you have daycare today" when both had finished breakfast, George drove Kelly to daycare, "Have a wonderful day" Kelly smiled and gave George one last guy before getting her bag and leaving.</p><p>George had entered the studio, placing his things in his office, he noticed a letter on the table, curious he opened it up, "Dear George, I don't really know how else to say this but I would like to take you on a date, what do you say next friday? Please call me, love Ringo" George's heart melted when he saw that Ringo had also brought him flowers, Ringo was sweet when he would get romantic. How could George say no to this, but was George really up for an date, he didn't know how he felt about Ringo, did he still love him like he used too? George had to do this, he needed to know how he really felt about Ringo.</p><p>That night, and George and Kelly were eating dinner, "Kelly, I have a date with Ringo" George smiled at her, "Ringo, I like him, his funny" "Yes he is, and I need to ask something very special of you" "Yes, daddy" "I'm wearing a dress and I need your help with it" Kelly looked up at George, "I can help daddy" Kelly spoke cheerfully.</p><p>George and Kelly had spent a week, working on George's dress, it was a lot like the first dress George made, same colour but a different pattern and it was longer. It looked a lot more mature for George's age, it was spilt in the middle to show off George's long legs. </p><p>When the dress was finished he put it with all his other dresses in the closet. He smiled remembering how he used to see dresses as a symbol of his pain but now he doesn't see that anymore, his attacker won't ever take this away from George again.</p><p>George stood in front of a mirror, putting on the dress, he smiled at the thought of Ringo seeing him like this for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Ringo go on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo waited for George, looking down at his watch, he noticed that George was late and now Ringo was wondering if George had stood him up. But that couldn't be it, George had told him that he needed to go on this date to see if he felt the same way, Ringo knows that George has buried his feelings and he has for a long time but Ringo can feel that George is falling and it was only a matter of time. Ringo wanted to pick George up but George wanted to come alone, Ringo realized that George had been acting very secretive, wanting to not only come alone but George even wanted their date to be in a place where it's just them and no one else. Ringo tried to get those worrying thoughts out of his head, as he started to think of what they were going to eat, what kind of suit will George wear? How will George's hair look? and will they kiss? when the date is over.</p><p>George had gotten lost, but finally managed to find the address, though he was a bit annoyed that he was late to the date, he was sure that Ringo would understand. Getting out of his car, George knew he wouldn't have to worry about losing it, considering his car other then Ringo's were the only cars in the car park. Ringo had paid for an building for their date, which was perfect for George, it was private and no one other then Ringo, would see George in his dress. George had entered an bathroom, wanting to reapply his make up again, Kelly had not only helped George with his dress but also with his make up, she chose a hot pink and mascara. It was adorable, how enthusiastic she was, "daddy, remember to kiss his cheek, so that your kiss stays there forever" Kelly was also so curious, she hadn't apply make up before, so the lipstick ended up on George's chin but after George had showed her, Kelly got the hang off it. </p><p>Thinking about Kelly made George smile, she never judge George, she simply loves him for who he is, and he only hopes Ringo will be the same. Stepping out of the bathroom, George felt confident that the evening was going to go well and that as much as Ringo will be shocked, he will love this. Entering the lift, George when to the highest floor of the building, "I can do this... I'm coming Richard" George whispered to himself.</p><p>George entered the room, he gasped at how beautiful everything was, flowers on the tables, soft music being played in the background, and the view of the gardens underneath them. George looked around and he couldn't see Ringo anyway, meanwhile Ringo had stepped out of a nearby room, he took a step back when he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing by the window. Ringo couldn't see who it was, as they had their back turned to him, it was a tall figure with a beautiful purple dress on, but Ringo was confused as to how this person came in, "Hello... Miss can I help you?" George felt his heart stopped, Ringo was in the room and had no idea it was him, George needed to turn over.</p><p>"Excuse me, sweetheart but how did you get in here?" George took a deep breath and turned over, revealing himself to Ringo, when George had turned over, Ringo just stood there speechless, "Surprise..." George bit his lip, "Please, Ringo say something" "George, your wearing an... your in a dress" "I knew you would be shocked but let me..." George stopped when Ringo got closer, "George, don't say anything just let me, look at you for a moment" Ringo looked at the man in front of him, Ringo couldn't believe his eyes, George was wearing a dress, Ringo would never off thought in a million years that George would ever do something like this.</p><p>Ringo moved to the table, pulling out an chair, George sat on the chair and Ringo pushed him forward, George loved how gentleman like Ringo was being, but Ringo's quietness was making him anxious, "George, so many thoughts are running though my mind, I don't even know what to say" George placed his hand over Ringo's hand, Ringo looked down and noticed the pink nail polish on George's nails, "This is for you and me" George noticed the smile that appeared on Ringo's face and his anxious feelings started to melt away, "How long have you been dressing like this?" "For as long as I can remember, the first time was that party we when too, you know the one with John and Paul. But it wasn't something that was serious then, it was when the band started to fall apart and I needed something to take my mind off it" "So cross dressing was your escape?" Ringo asked, "In a way, yes, but I don't even know if there was a time where this started, it's just... a part of me" Ringo noticed the tears in George's eyes and Ringo wiped them away, "Georgie, don't cry, you have nothing to be sad about it, I actually think this is quite beautiful... your beautiful" Ringo leaned in closer and George noticed the adorable blush that appeared on Ringo's cheeks, "You think I'm beautiful?" "Very beautiful" Ringo smiled at George.</p><p>"Such a beautiful dress" Ringo winked at George, "Oh, you think, I made this with my daughter" "You made that with Kelly?' "Yes, we did, she's just the sweetest little girl, and she likes you a lot" "Maybe, she wants me to be her dad" "We would like that" Ringo looked up at George, "I would like that" George took a sip from his water, "Thank you" "For what?" "For accepting me" "George, I love you no matter what, yes it's a shock because I was expecting you to wear a suit" they both laughed, "But a dress works too" Ringo smiled.</p><p>Soon, they had dinner, drinking some wine, the conversation was light, as they talked about music and family, things were going well, until Ringo would say something that would George would take the wrong way, "Now why would a man want to be with another man, who dresses up as a woman?" "What?" George put down his knife and fork, "I didn't mean that" "Oh, wow Richard, is that how you feel?" "What, no, George I didn't mean it like that?" "You said, why would a man want to be with a man who dresses up as a woman" "Yes I did, but I didn't say it right" "If that is how you really feel, Ringo then go find yourself a woman" George got up out of his chair, "George, wait" Ringo tried to calm George down, "I knew you wouldn't accept this, how could anyone accept me, this date was a waste of time" "George, let's just talk about this" "I... I gotta go" George ran off in tears, "What have I done?" Ringo knew what he said was hurtful and he didn't like that George was upset.</p><p>George ran off to the lifts, urgently pressing the button, he saw Ringo approaching him and George decided to take the long flight of stairs to get to the car park, Ringo chased after him, impressed how George was able to run in four inch heels. George reached the final flight of stairs, he opened the door and ran out, however George trip over, almost falling on his face, one of his heels fell off and just as George was about to grab it, he saw Ringo getting closer and George decided not to bother as he got in his car, he when though his handbag, trying to find his car keys, "Georgie, wait" George started his car and drove off, leaving Ringo alone.</p><p>Ringo couldn't believe how bad this date turned out, he was angry at himself, how could he say something like that. Ringo leaned down and picked up the shoe that George had left behind, it was a sliver heel with some glitter on it and Ringo smiled knowing Kelly probably did that, Ringo only met Kelly a few times but they really got along. Ringo knew some people wouldn't accept this side of George, but Kelly accepted him and Ringo did too, even if George doesn't believe it, George couldn't see the bigger picture that Ringo loves him no matter what. Ringo got into his car and drove off, he wasn't going to go home, he needed to work things out with George, as Ringo entered the road, he noticed George standing to the side of the road, his car wasn't starting up, and when George noticed Ringo, he ran. George was letting his emotions over take him, forgetting that he was wearing an dress and now standing among many other people, he covered his face in shame, but it was no use, as he ran though a crowd of people, "Is that George Harrison?" "Please don't" George could see some people laugh, which only made him cry.</p><p>George managed to get away from the crowd, he climbed up an ladder, which led to a roof of a shop, "George, your crazy" Ringo shook his head, he couldn't help but find the way George was running away from him, cute. Ringo got back into his car and drove off, when George had came home, he sat down the couch, crying once again, how could such a perfect evening turned into this? His dress was dirty, and even though he wanted to take it off more then anything, he wanted to keep it on, for Kelly, "Daddy" George heard Kelly call from her room, "Kelly" George tried to clean the running mascara of his face, "Your sad, daddy" Kelly spoke as she sat down next to him, "Daddy, didn't have a good date" George's tears started to fall, Kelly sat on George's lap, she wipe away his tears and hugged him, "Your still a princess to me" "Am I?' George asked, "When a princess is sad, it isn't forever, don't worry your prince will come" Kelly smiled, "You are such an darling" George brought her in, closer, "I want to know something?" George broke the embrace, "How were things with the baby sitter?" "Okay, but she didn't want to play dress up with me?" "Oh, I'm sorry, tomorrow we will play dress up, I promise, but right now, daddy needs some sleep" Kelly nodded, "Can I please stay up and play with my dolls?" "Okay Kelly but you have to be in bed soon" "Yes, daddy" "Goodnight Kelly" George gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to his bedroom.</p><p>Kelly sat down on the floor, playing with her dolls, she decided to draw an picture of her dad and Ringo, she didn't know why her daddy was upset, but she wanted to make him happy. Kelly then heard a knock at the door, she wasn't allowed to answer the door, she stood in front of the door, hearing an familiar voice, "Ringo" Kelly spoke as she opened the door, "Kelly, is George home?" "Yes but he is sad" "I know Kelly and I..." Ringo hung his head in shame, "I said something really horrible earlier" "You broke his heart" "Yes I did and I need to make things right" Kelly looked at the shoe in Ringo's hand, "Daddy's other shoe" Ringo held the shoe up in front of them, "Yes, he dropped this" "He has the other shoe" "He looked beautiful tonight, your daddy, I'm in love with him and I want to make him happy" Ringo spoke with tears coming out of his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Perfect Fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly has a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo stopped his car out of the front of George's house, remembering to pick up the flowers and George's shoe. Ringo closed the door, meanwhile Kelly and George were eating breakfast, George refused to let Kelly read or watch anything, George knew that there were photos of him in that dress, running away from Ringo and he didn't want Kelly to be embarrassed. The doorbell rang and as George was about to answer it, Kelly stopped him, "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" "That's Ringo" George took a step back, "Oh Ringo, I don't want to see him, I'm not happy with him" "Please daddy, I don't know how mean Ringo was being but he feels really bad" "How would you know that?" George asked, "Because he told me, daddy I did something really naughty and answered the door" "Oh sweetheart, you know the rules, you can't answer the door" "I know, I know but Ringo is really sad, he told me that he is in love with you" "He did?" "Yes daddy he did, he might be your true love" "Kelly, now don't... Ringo isn't my true love" "You can't say that, you have to kiss him" George bit his lip, he didn't want to see Ringo, he was angry with him, but he didn't want to upset Kelly by getting rid of him.</p><p>"Daddy, he has your other shoe" Kelly then picked up one of George's sliver heels, "I know your not happy, but maybe he can give your shoe back" George leaned down so he could be at eye level with Kelly, "Okay Kelly, I'm going to let him in, so he can give back my shoe" "But make him put your shoe on, and if it fits, it means he is your true love" George smiled at her, "Okay Kelly" George opened the door and saw Ringo with flowers in one hand and his shoe in the another, "Come in" George step aside and allowed Ringo in, "Hi Ringo" "Hello Kelly" the two adults sat down and Kelly stood in front of them, with George's shoe, "Please daddy, put this on" Kelly handed George the shoe, when George put the shoe on, Ringo got down on one knee, "Ringo, please put my daddy's shoe on, it will fit, if his your true love" Ringo smiled at George and when George smiled back, it was such a relief for Ringo. </p><p>Ringo, carefully put the shoe on, he smiled when the shoe was a perfect fit, of cause he knew it was going to fit but he wanted to act surprised for Kelly, "It fits" Kelly jumped up and down in excitement, "Daddy, that means his your prince" "I guess it does" George smiled at Kelly, "Please kiss" "Hold on, sweetheart before we do that, I need to talk to Ringo alone" "Your not going to kiss?" "We will sweetheart, but your daddy and I need to talk about something" "Go play with your dolls and when we're ready, we will call you out" they waited until Kelly had gone up stairs and into her room, finally giving them the chance to talk, "I'm sorry about that" "Oh no, I didn't have an problem with it... actually I thought it was quite sweet" "Well thank you, I can't walk with only one shoe on" George laughed, "George, I'm really sorry for what I said, last night, I didn't mean it at all" "But why did you say it?" "Because before our date, I met one of the owners of the building, he had a boyfriend, and he found out that his boyfriend liked cross dressing, he broke up with him, because in his words, he figured he should just be with a woman then" "Wow... and if I hadn't overreacted the way I did, you would off said that, I'm so sorry, I embarrassed you by running off and now there are photos of me, I really messed up" "Hey this isn't your fault, if I had explained myself better" "Ringo, I think it's time I tell you something" George took a deep breath before walking to the side of the room.</p><p>"That night, when I was raped, I wanted to show you something" Ringo got out of his chair, placing his hands on George's upper arms, noticing how tense George was, "I wanted to show you, my other side, that dress I wore last night, wasn't the first dress I ever made" "George, are you telling me?" "I wore a dress just like it, on that horrible night, it was a surprise for me, but he came in, and torn it up, after our break up, I torn all my dresses up, I blame myself and believed for years that I was only rape because of my cross dressing... I blame myself" Ringo kissed George on his forehead, "George, it was never your fault, last night you looked so beautiful in your dress" Ringo held George's hand, he brought it up and kissed it, "And you know what? It doesn't matter if your wearing a dress or a suit, I love you no matter what" "I love you too" Ringo leaned in, ready to kiss George until he felt fingers on his lips, "I want Kelly to see this" George smiled, "I'll get her" Ringo walked up the stairs.</p><p>George felt incredibly happy, Ringo had not only just told him that he loves him, but he accepts George, the man he has always been in love with, accepts him. Ringo came down the stairs, with little Kelly in his arms, George smiled at them, "Kelly, thank you, I have my prince because of you" "I'm so happy for you, daddy" "Now, your daddy and I, want to show you something" Ringo put Kelly down, he walked over to George and they shared an gentle kiss, Kelly cheered and the three then all hugged.</p><p>A few days had passed, and George was decorating his home for a date with Ringo, they were boyfriends again for the first time in years. George wore an green dress, his make up was slutty and seductive, black eyeliner, light blue eye shadow and red lip stick. When the doorbell rang, George quickly got out of his chair, opening his door to reveal Ringo, who was looking as handsome as always. The two settled into their food, it was a wonderful evening, holding hands and feeding each other food, Ringo turned the music and offered George an dance, "I want to dance with you" Ringo smiled and George blushed, taking Ringo's hand. As they danced, Ringo thought how funny it was, that the heels George is wearing only made him more taller, and George was already taller then Ringo, anyway.</p><p>Later that evening, Ringo waited as George had a surprise for him, George walked quietly up to Ringo and covered his eyes, "Keep your eyes shut and come to my bedroom" Ringo swallowed, a little nervous but also feeling turned on, when George had led him to his bedroom, George took his hands away and the first thing Ringo saw was the candles that filled the room, he turned over to see George in black lingerie, "I'm ready, Richard" "George, are you sure, I mean it's only been a few days" Ringo was then silenced by a pair of lips on his own, when George pulled away a string of saliva connected their lips, "Please Richard, make me yours" Ringo felt himself, getting a hard on, George was acting so needy, and that lingerie was only making him hotter.</p><p>"I'm taking back, what is mine" George started to unbutton Ringo's shirt, "Which is you" George looked into Ringo's eyes, Ringo swallowed, those dark and mysterious eyes were looking into his soul, "I'm taking my man back" George then revealed Ringo's chest, "Before I take this off now" George kissed the collar of Ringo's shirt, leaving a kiss mark on it, George then felt onto the bed, spreading his legs opened, Ringo crawled in, George giggled as Ringo's hand got curious and started to slowly take of George's fishnets, meanwhile George was pulling Ringo's pants down.</p><p>George then lifted up, and proceeded to suck on Ringo's neck, he left a hickey on Ringo's neck, "George..." Ringo moaned, "It's Georgie" Ringo smiled at that, George noticed that the pupils of Ringo's eyes dilated, George could see two things in those eyes, love and lust, "Georgie, I want to be inside you so much and I mean that in a pure way, not dirty" George kissed him and then got on his back.</p><p>The next morning and George was laying awake, memories of the night before, flashed though George's mind and he smiled and bit his lip, to be like with Ringo again, after so long was incredible. Ringo was still asleep and this gave George the chance to admire his man, he caress Ringo's face, feeling his beard, he looked sexy with a beard, George then left kisses all over Ringo's face. George giggled at all the kiss marks that were all over Ringo, on his chest, neck and lips, Ringo was all his, George rested his head on Ringo's chest, he placed his hand on Ringo's chest, feeling his heart beat. Ringo woke up to see George laying on his chest, George's lipstick was smudge and his eyeliner was running due to sweat but he was beautiful in every way. Ringo kissed George's forehead, "morning beautiful" Ringo held George's hands, and gently caress it, "Morning my prince" George gave him a radiant smile, "How did you sleep?" "Better then I have in a long time, life is so beautiful right now" George crawled on top of Ringo, "Why is it so beautiful?"  George leaned down and gave Ringo a kiss.</p><p>"Because I have my teddy boy back"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cruelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly gets bullied.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly was so happy for her daddy, he was like a princess, who finally found his prince and true love. Going home at the end of the each day, playing dress up with her daddy, Ringo would come over and have dinner with them, Kelly had asked Ringo why he didn't live with them and Ringo told her that someday he will live with them, when he and her daddy are married. The thought of her daddy getting married made Kelly happy, she wondered what kind of dress would he wear? she couldn't tell her daddy about what Ringo said, it was their secret. Kelly sat down, at preschool, drawing pictures of her daddy, an little boy stood behind her, Kelly felt uncomfortable as the boy's friends surrounded her, but she tried not to let it bother her.</p><p>The boy looked over Kelly's drawing, it was an drawing of a princess and above the princess's head was the words "My daddy" the boy then grabbed Kelly's drawing, "You know your dad isn't a princess" Kelly stood up from her chair, "My daddy is a princess" Kelly stomp her foot in annoyance, "Your daddy can't be a princess" "Anyone can be a princess" Kelly tried to reach for her drawing, "Please... my drawing... please give it back" the little boy looked at the drawing, "Oh you want this?" "Yes, please it's for daddy" the boy then teared the drawing up, "No, why are you doing" Kelly got on the ground and tried to pick up the pieces of paper, "There you go, loser" the boys then laughed and left Kelly alone.</p><p>"They just don't get it daddy, you are a princess, don't worry, I'll draw you another" as Kelly sat down and got ready to draw again, the preschool teacher had asked all the children to go outside for playtime, Kelly ran to her bag and got her dolls out, she never used to bring them but since her daddy started wearing dresses more, the friends she used to have, don't want to talk to her, anymore. Kelly step out into the playground, "Hi Amy, would you like to play with me?" "Your daddy wears dresses and that is so gross" Kelly knew that she was going to get rejected but it worth a try, she just didn't understand, why no one else saw her daddy as a beautiful princess like she does.</p><p>Kelly sat to the end of the playground, playing quietly with her doll, blushing the doll's hair and putting on a crown, Kelly was also dressed as a princess. Just then the little boy and his group came back, Kelly didn't notice them until one took her doll of her, "Hey, my doll" Kelly stood up, "You really need to stop thinking that your daddy is a princess, he is not" Kelly placed her hands on her hips, "Yes my daddy is a princess and he is the most beautiful ever" the boy then grabbed Kelly's crown, "My crown, give it back" the boy held it up high above his head, Kelly jumped, trying to reach it. The boy then the crown to the others in the group and Kelly chased after it, "Your mean" the boy then dropped the crown and Kelly picked it up, "I don't care what you say, I love my daddy with all my heart" Kelly then reached her hands out for her doll, "You want this?" "Please give my doll back" the boy then laughed before throwing to the others in the group, Kelly tried to keep up with them, but soon got exhausted, "I want my daddy..." Kelly cried, covering her eyes with her hands, "Look at the baby crying" when the teacher came out the boy dropped her doll and Kelly picked it up.</p><p>Kelly didn't noticed the boy standing behind her, until he pushed her over and she broke her arm, falling onto the ground, Kelly let out a loud cry of pain, the teachers came rushing over, "My arm hurts me..." she cried, the teachers contacted the hospital and Kelly was taken away. George was at home, when he received the call that Kelly had been hurt and was in hospital, he drove faster then he ever had before, upon entering the hospital, he noticed the dirty looks he received and George knew it was because of the dress, he was wearing but he didn't care for those looks, his angel needed him.</p><p>George entered Kelly's room, his heart broke at the sight, his precious little girl was laying in an bed, because she had been bullied and George felt guilty. George had become more open with his cross dressing and he never thought if this would somehow affect Kelly, why didn't he asked if Kelly was being bullied at school? He had this feeling that something was bothering her, she never wanted to talk about school anymore, when before she was always talking about her friends and what they did. George sat down next to her, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and then cuddled her, "I'm so sorry" George broke the embrace, "This is all my fault, I was so selfish... I never thought if you were getting bullied at school... because of me" "No, it's not your fault daddy, your an princess" "Oh sweetheart" George caress Kelly's cheek, "So are you... your my princess" "And princesses are strong" "Yes, they are but being strong doesn't mean you have to do things alone, asking for help doesn't make you weak, it only makes you stronger" "Daddy, I didn't tell you that I was alone and getting bullied, I thought if I told you" "Yes Kelly" "You would not want to be a princess anymore" "Sweetheart, you know I won't ever stop being a princess, I'm not ashamed of myself but I don't want you getting hurt, I should off asked you" Kelly placed her hand on George's hand, "We're going to be princesses forever" Kelly smiled, George leaned down and kissed her forehead again, "Never forget who you are, Kelly" "I love you daddy" George let his tears come out, "I love you too, Kelly" they then hugged.</p><p>That night, when George arrived home, he had called Ringo, telling him that their little girl was in hospital, Ringo came over and they just cried over what had happened to Kelly, how could such a thing happened to a sweet girl like Kelly? she could never hurt anyone, always so loving to anyone she meets, to George, she is an angel, who saved him from the worse time in his life, she loved him and never judged him. George then told Ringo Kelly's story, how her family didn't want her and how she was adopted only to be given back, Kelly had a lot to be angry about, but she was so innocent, she doesn't understand just how cruel people can be, all she knows is that love is the most important thing.</p><p>Kelly lay awake in her bed, playing with her dolls, she had been in the hospital for a few days, the door opened and Kelly saw her daddy and Ringo, Kelly noticed that George was holding something but she couldn't see what it is, "Kelly I would like you to meet someone" George then sat down next to Kelly, "Meet your little sister" George smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Be Happy Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ringo pops the question to George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly had recovered from her broken arm, it was then that Ringo planned an family holiday to India. Their baby daughter was Indian and George loved India, that's what made this all so perfect, Ringo planned on purposing to George in his favorite place in the entire world. The family of four, stood in front of the Taj Mahal taking photos of each other, Kelly was drawing pictures in her art book, George looked breathtaking stunning, wearing a light fitting, long flowing white and pink dress, he looked absolutely perfect. George was holding little Kelly in his arms, "Daddy, you think I will find my prince like you did?" "One day soon, angel but right now, your daddy's princess" George kissed Kelly on the cheek, "Daddy, can I go for an walk with Aarzoo?" Kelly, asked, "Of cause, angel" George gave Kelly the pram, "Stay where I can see you" George, smiled as he watched his girls, leave. George felt arms wrapped around his middle, he relaxed into his boyfriend's arms, "Life is so good, right now" George, spoke, "And it can stay like this, forever" Ringo, kissed George's shoulder, "What are you saying?" George, asked, Ringo released George out of his arms. Ringo slowly got down on one knee, "Richard... is this what I think it is" George touched his heart, almost breathless at what he was witnessing, "I love you, Georgie... I wanna marry you Georgie... I love you no matter what, if your wearing an dress or an suit, whether your George or Georgie, I love you with all my heart" Ringo took an small box out of his pocket, "Say you will marry me?" Ringo, asked, "Richard... your making me cry" George completely lost in the moment, his soulmate proposing to him in India, his favorite place in the world, "Yes, I will marry you" George cried, Ringo slowly slid the ring onto George's finger, "I want nothing more then to be your husband" George cried, "I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I love you too" the two kissed, Kelly and Aarzoo came back, "Dad, did you propose to my daddy?" Kelly, asked, "Yes, I did, we're going to be an family" Ringo, spoke, Kelly hugged George by the middle and Ringo picked Aarzoo up, it was a perfect family moment.</p><p>The day of the wedding arrived, Kelly was helping George get ready for his big day, putting pink lipstick, along George's lips, pink blush on his cheeks and mascara, making his lashes ever so longer. George stood up in front of an mirror, admiring the long train of his white wedding dress, "Daddy" "Yes, Kelly" "Can you wear this?" Kelly held up an crown, "Princesses always wear crowns on their wedding day" Kelly, spoke, "Oh, Kelly of cause I will wear it" George, kneel down and Kelly placed the crown on George's head, "You look beautiful" Kelly, spoke. </p><p>George walked down the altar, Kelly carried the train of George's dress, Ringo turned around and caught the first glimpse of his groom, George looked so beautiful in his dress, he wore an veil and the train of his dress was as long as the altar itself. George looked around at all the guests, family and friends who were in awe of George just as Ringo is, when George approached Ringo, he gave his groom an radiant smile, before giving the flowers to Kelly, George looked at both Kelly and Aarzoo, his two precious daughters, who mean everything to him. "I now pronounced you, husbands" the minister spoke, Ringo lifted the veil of George's dress, revealing all of George's beauty, the two kissed and the guests arise from their seats, clapping and cheering for the couple, Ringo carried George down the altar, both smiling and looking at each other with all their love, ready to take on the life they have in front of them.</p><p>Many years had passed and George and Ringo were still as love as they were, when they first got marry, George stood in the kitchen after making cupcakes for Kelly and Aarzoo, he was wearing an bright yellow dress, "What if I told you, I only fall more in love with you as the years go by" Ringo, wrapped his arms, around George, "What if I told you, that not only do I fall more in love with you but you get cuter as the years go by" George, kissed Ringo's nose, Ringo smiled and looked at the dress, George wore, "What do you think of my dress?" George, asked, "You look like an sun" Ringo, replied, the two sharing an kiss and watching their daughters play outside, completely and utterly in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>